Real Witches
by SufferingThePretences
Summary: Just me assuming this is how Gaz turned out the way she is. One-shot, Complete!


A/N: Hello! 8D Yeah, so I'm kinda mentally blocked on my main fanfic right now so I thought I'd submit a one-shot I did a while ago. Nope. No ZADR in this one. xD This is strictly about Gaz.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. DX

Warning: Imaginary Violence

And again. The same glance. Whenever I get that look from her, I make sure to get the hell away. _That look is deadly. _She didn't always act like this though. In fact, she used to be sweet. A sister anyone would want.

That day. That horrible day that changed everything replays in my head as I start up the stairs. That day....

A three year old Gaz runs into the living room, ecstatic.

"Dib! Dib! I just learned how! Just now!" She shouted, pulling on my arm. I smiled, and followed her out the front door. She wass wearing a dress that day. One of her favorite dresses. It was purple, with white lace sewn on the edges and complete with a silk ribbon tied around her waist. In her hair was a bright pink bow, and on her feet were black dress shoes, "Watch me!" she shouted at me, climbing onto her trycicle. And I did.

She rode around in a wobbly, hesitant circle, then she headed away slowly down the sidewalk. I frowned, and started for her, but she just looked back at me, disregarding my worry.

"Don't worry, Dibby! I'll be fine! You stay here, I'm goin' around the block aaaaaalll by myself!" she shouted, waving at me. Of course she wanted to do it by herself. She wanted to feel like a big girl.

"Well, okay then!" I shouted loudly to her retreating figure, "I'm gonna go finish my show, 'kay?" She waved again, and I started back inside after she was out of sight, smiling to myself.

After a half hour had passed, and my show was long over, I started back outside, my worry resurfacing. After shutting the TV off, I opened the door, and took one step outside. I saw an angry looking Gaz walking passed the forcefield. Her bow was ripped, balancing limply on her head, and she had on dirty shoes. Her tryke was nowhere to be seen. I gasped, and ran up to her, standing in her way.

"Gaz! What happened?" I shouted, grabbing her arm and leading her towards the door. As soon as we were inside, she stopped dead, and shrugged off my hands. She simply stood there, looking tense, even in her own home, "What happened? Did you crash somewhere? Did someone steal your tryke?" I asked.

"Not stolen," she said, as if she were finishing a sentence she had started in her head. I gave her a puzzled look, "It was Tom again."

I gritted my teeth, and stepped around her and towards the door. I'd have to find Tom, and--but she interupted my thoughts. I didn't want to listen, but I stopped and did anyway.

"They caught me by the playground," I assumed she meant Tom and his 'gang', the idiots Max and Jimmy. I was about to tell her that the playground wasn't just around the block, but I closed my mouth for once, and just listened, "They pushed me around; hit me," she clenched her fists, and I stepped around her so I could see her face. I immediately regretted that. Her face was pulled into an evil smirk as she continued, "They were caling me names. Weirdo, stupid, slow, idiot...witch," she stopped, and let out a cool laugh, and started walking away towards the stairs. Marching, actually, "I thought I'd show them what a real witch does," and she disappeared into the hallway at the top of the stairs.

I stayed by the door, unsure and a little scared. I didn't know what to do, or how to handle the situation. So I went back to the couch, and sat down, staring at a blank screen, dealing with the shock of it all the best way I could. I did nothing.

An hour or so later, Gaz came back down. Her bow was gone, and her shoes were gone as well. Just as she passed the front door, someone knocked on the other side. She opened it hesitantly even as I rose to get it for her. She was three, afterall. Two policemen were standing outside, her silk white ribbon held by one of them. They glanced around, then down in surprise to look at Gaz.

"My ribbon," she said, and reached up her hand in a 'gimme' gesture. This seemed to shock them even more.

"Uhm...this is yours?" The one holding it asked, and handed it to her, "Did you go to the park today, little girl?" The other one asked, crouching down.

"Yeah," she answered, and stared hard at the one who was crouching next to her.

"D'you mind if we have a short word with you, sweetie?" The standing one asked. She paused, throwing a glance back at me before responding with a ''kay,' and starting out the door. It closed behind her.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, when in reality it was about ten minutes, she reopened the door, and came back inside.

"Alright, well if you hear," he pointed to his ear as if she were stupid, "anything about what happened, just phone us," he mimed a phone with his hand. I ducked behind the couch, not wanting to talk to them, "Our number is '9-1-1', okay, sweetie? Got that? Now if we could just--" but she slammed the door in their faces, obviously irritated with them. She turned around to stare at me for a moment, then she marched off towards the kitchen.

I don't think she kept the dress. She never wore it again. Maybe she doesn't want to change, that's okay with me.

I close the door to my rooom, and cross to my bed. I plop down on the edge and lean back to stare at the ceiling. She doesn't have to change.

Not for me. Not for anyone.

Maybe she would--if given the chance--go back in time to when she told me to stay behind. Maybe she would tell me to come with her. Maybe she would have been saved from what happened. Or maybe not. Fate is a funny thing. Time is a funny thing. Once something happens, you can't change it. Everything happens for a reason, right?

"DIB!" I hear her shout from downstairs, and I rush to the door, throwing it open. The quicker the better.

"What did I do this time?" I mutter under my breath, and start down the stairs.

I don't care if she hits me, or threatens me, or glares at me. I don't care, that's okay with me.

I see her standing in the living room, her arms crossed.

I don't really mind.

"Phone," she says, and walks passed me to the stairs. I start for the kitchen and pick up the phone, holding it to my ear before speaking.

Just so long as she never shows me what a real witch acts like, because no one ever saw those boys again.

A/N: WEWT! Whadd'ya guys think? Plese review, okay? Your reviews are what influence me to keep writing!

Until next time! SufferingThePretences - Signing off!


End file.
